In a conventional pneumatic tire that is used in a state where the inside of the tire is filled with pressurized air, occurrence of a puncture of the tire is a structurally inevitable problem.
In order to solve this problem, in recent years, a non-pneumatic tire as shown in, for example, Patent Document 1 has been proposed. The non-pneumatic tire includes a mount body that is mounted on an axle, an outer cylindrical body (a ring-shaped body) encircling the mount body, and connecting members arranged in the circumferential direction of the tire between the mount body and the outer cylindrical body.